1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to means of attaching a denture in the mouth of a person. It is particularly related to facilitating the seating of the denture, providing cushioning means to ease the masticatory load and further to enhance the retention of the denture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dentures of many types are in widespread use today and include both partial and full dentures. The retention of a partial denture is simple as the existing teeth provide the needed anchorage. Where few teeth remain and a full denture is needed, the remaining teeth may be insufficient anchorage. In such cases selected tooth roots are endodontically treated and equipped with dental posts. A dental post is usually a longitudinal abutment arising from the mandible or jaw bone and beyond the gingival or gum and carrying an enlarged head member. A complementary female recess defined in part by an elastomeric member having an opening therethrough generally an "O" ring, is housed in the denture to be secured in the mouth. The elastomeric member or "O" ring receives the head member by compression of the leastomeric member whereby the elastomeric member applies retentive force to the head member thereby securing the denture in place.
The prior art presents difficulties insofar that as the head member of the dental post is being received in the recess of the denture, fluid present in the recess is trapped therein, hindering entry and impairing the retention of the denture.